Beg Me
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Conocida sólo por el nombre de Sable, se ha hecho una reputación por sí misma entrevistando a algunos de los hombres más poderosos del país para la Revista "Fantasías Eróticas". Pero el misterioso Edward Cullen todavía la elude. Summary completo en el interior.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta novela pertenece a Desiree Holt. La traducción a Jorgelina y la traducción a Sonyam**

**Yo solo las adapté con los personajes de Twilight.**

* * *

**ARGUMENTO:**

Conocida sólo por el nombre de **Sable**, se ha hecho una reputación por sí misma entrevistando a algunos de los hombres más poderosos del país para la Revista "Fantasías Eróticas". Pero el misterioso **Edward Cullen** todavía la elude. Sus conquistas son legendarias y también los rumores sobre los viajes de fin de semana a su retirada isla con mujeres a las que nunca volvía a ver. Pero Sable estaba determinada. Quería escribir un artículo sobre su última fantasía sexual y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Cuando ella finalmente lo arrincona en medio de una elegante fiesta, él le ofrece un trato: ir a la isla de Maine con él durante un fin de semana como su sumisa sexual. Si hacía esto, le daría la entrevista que ella quería. Le promete que a finales del fin de semana ella le rogaría que la satisfaga.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen según lo planeado. Sable es muy diferente a sus otras mujeres, más obstinada y sus millones no le llaman la atención. Y Edward, cuya alma hace tiempo se congeló convirtiéndose en piedra, se encuentra despertando de un frío emocional.

Al final, ¿quién suplicará a quién?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Sable Siró alrededor del cuarto, cautivada por los hombres y mujeres en elegantes trajes de noche. Tímidamente alisó su mano contra la tela de su sedosa capa zafiro y metió un rizo castaño rojizo detrás de una oreja. Había tirado de cada cuerda que pudo para disputarse una invitación a esta recaudación de fondos de la más alta elite de la sociedad, con un objetivo en mente. Y allí estaba él. Edward Cullen, el multimillonario dueño de la compañía de software Auto-Tech.

Escribiendo una serie para la revista Fantasías Eróticas llamada "Las fantasías de todo hombre" ella había entrevistado a los hombres más atractivos del país. Los artículos fueron un éxito arrebatador debido a la oportunidad de poder conocer sus puntos de vista masculinos.

Desde el momento en que lo conoció en un evento de los medios, Sable quiso no sólo la entrevista, sino también al hombre. Alto y delgado, tenía un aura de poder con él que era casi visible. El grueso cabello bronce lo llevaba largo y recogido en la nuca en su cuello. Los ojos como esmeraldas calientes miraban por debajo de unas pestañas tan espesas que la mayoría de las mujeres mataría por ellas. Sus facciones finamente cinceladas podrían haber sido creadas por un escultor.

Había venido aquí esta noche decidida a conseguir lo que sería su última, y más emocionante, entrevista. Había escuchado todos los rumores sobre él, cómo estaba metido en la sumisión y el sadomasoquismo, cómo trabajaba para romper el espíritu de la mujer que tomaba llevándola a su aislado refugio de Maine, y cómo nunca las volvía a ver después de eso. Dos palabras se usaban para describirlo en la Sala de Directorio y en el dormitorio: despiadado y frío.

Edward Cullen estaba alineado con el control, y Sable conocía sobre eso. Debido al control ella había cambiado a la Bella Swan en la misteriosa Sable S y había mantenido esa imagen.

Con sólo mirarlo, se le endurecieron los pezones y su entrepierna se empapó. Desde hacía meses, él estaba desempeñado un papel protagonista en su más oscura fantasía, y casi podría correrse sólo estando cerca de él. ¿Cómo podría una persona tener tal efecto sobre ella?

Mientras lo observaba, él giró y sus ojos se clavaron en ella. Si ella había estado excitada antes, eso no era nada con lo que sentía ahora. No estaba segura de poder caminar sin que su propio líquido se derramara por sus piernas.

Aparentemente, no iba a tener que hacerlo, porque él venía hacia aquí, cruzando la habitación con grandes, poderosos pasos, sus ojos como láseres incinerando agujeros en ella.

―Ah, la persistente Sable. ―Cogió una copa de champán de un camarero que pasaba, y luego dejó que sus ojos hicieran un viaje perezoso sobre cada pulgada de su cuerpo, sobre todo su metro-cincuenta centímetros. ―¿Estás aquí esta noche para acecharme?

Ella tomó un sorbo de su propio champán para calmar sus charlatanes nervios. ―Si tú contestaras mis llamadas, yo no tendría que seguirte por todas partes.

―Debes haber puesto en funcionamiento una gran cantidad de magia para venir aquí esta noche.

―Tengo... conexiones.

―Apuesto a que sí.

Un cuarteto en el rincón comenzó a tocar una balada suave, y algunas parejas se trasladaron a la minúscula pista de baile. Edward cogió las dos copas y las puso en una mesa cercana, entonces le tomó de la mano y tiró de ella por el suelo.

―Baila conmigo. Podemos discutir tu… propuesta.

Ella dejó que la llevase a través de la pista y dentro de su abrazo. La picante esencia de su colonia provocaba sus fosas nasales, y el calor de su cuerpo fluía en el suyo. Se estaban tocando desde el hombro hasta la rodilla, sus pechos presionando en su musculoso pecho, su dura polla presionando en la suavidad de su vientre.

―Así que dime, Sable S, ¿por qué estás tan ansiosa de escribir sobre mis hazañas sexuales? Seguramente tienes suficientes temas sin mí.

―Me gustaría saber lo que pasa en tu aislado refugio y escribir sobre esa famosa colección de juguetes de la que he oído hablar tanto. Los rumores dicen que tu finalidad es romper el espíritu de las mujeres que llevas allí, para hacerlas mendigar por su culminación, y tengo curiosidad sobre cómo haces esto.

Él acercó su boca a su oído, su aliento susurrando sobre su piel.

―Podrías encontrar más de lo que quieres saber.

Su lengua trazó el borde de su oreja y un pequeño escalofrío corrió hacia arriba de su columna vertebral.

―¿Estás tratando de asustarme, Sr. Cullen?

Su brazo se apretó a su alrededor.

―Si conocieras la realidad, niñita, correrías gritando en otra dirección.

Los latidos cardíacos de Sable se aceleraron, y un oscuro deseo corrió a través de ella.

_No, Edward, no lo haría. Te habrías sorprendido si supieras que quiero explorarlo contigo._

Eróticas imágenes bailaban en su mente. Casi podía sentir suaves esposas alrededor de sus muñecas y el aguijón de una palmada en su culo, y tenía que dejar de estremecerse. Se preguntó cómo podría manejar ser una de las "compañeras de juego de Edward" y quién saldría ganador.

―Tal vez yo podría sorprenderte, ―bromeó, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Su sonrisa era perversa.

―Y tal vez a mi me gustaría descubrirlo.

―¿Qué estás diciendo?

―Sable, durante mucho tiempo, todas las mujeres con las que he estado han tenido una cosa en mente: mi dinero, ―su voz tenía un repentino borde de dureza. ―Ellas harían casi cualquier cosa para reclamarme como su premio. Pero ninguna de ellas tiene tu estilo, tu espíritu o tu rapidez mental. Oh, sí, yo sé todo sobre cuán afilada eres. Los rumores te siguen a todas partes, también.

―¿Lo hacen, ahora?

La música se detuvo, pero él no la liberó.

―Te diré qué. ¿Estás jugando por una negociación, Sable S?

―Tal vez. Si esto me va a conseguir mi entrevista.

―Oh, esto te dará más que lo que esperas ―Su mirada sostuvo a la suya ―Ven a pasar el fin de semana conmigo en mi isla. Experimentarás de primera mano por qué estas mujeres me ruegan que las folle. Piensa lo que esta historia haría.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No lo creo. ―_¡Estúpida! ¡Di que sí!_

―¿Temerosa? ―Bromeó.

―No, en absoluto. No me asustas. ¿Pero todo un fin de semana? No lo creo.

Él levantó una ceja.

―Veinticuatro horas, entonces.

―¿Y consigo mi historia?

―Este es el trato. Si yo consigo hacer que me ruegues para que te folle antes de que nuestro tiempo se termine, no hay historia. Por otro lado, si eres tan fuerte como dices y me haces luchar por tu respuesta, voy a dejarte escribir cualquier cosa que quieras. ―Su mirada la inmovilizó. ―Sólo una regla.

―¿Oh? ―Su cerebro estaba urdiendo. ―¿Y cuál es?

―Yo tengo el poder. Todo es válido. Lo que sea.

Ella estudió sus ojos, preguntándose qué estaba pasando por su mente.

―No estoy segura...

―No voy a hacer nada que te haga daño. Eso no es lo que soy. El único dolor que impongo es por placer. Y te garantizo que te llevaré a alturas sexuales que nunca has alcanzado antes. ―Inclinó la cabeza más cerca de la de ella, sus ojos oscurecidos. ―¿No tienes fantasías propias que te gustaría explorar?

_¡Oh, si supieras!_

Su coño palpitaba ahora.

―Sí, puedo verlo en tus ojos. ―Su pulgar le acarició la clavícula. ―Estás tan caliente ahora mismo que podría hacerte correr con un pequeño esfuerzo.

Sable se humedeció los labios.

―Lo dudo.

Su sonrisa fue arrogante.

―Este es un desafío que no puedo resistir, ―La cogió de la mano. ―Ven conmigo. Ahora.

Antes de que pudiera congregar a su sentido común lo suficiente como para protestar, él la sacó del salón de baile hacia afuera donde esperaba su limusina. En cuestión de segundos estaba yaciendo sobre el asiento trasero, su vestido amontonado en la cintura, las piernas ampliamente abiertas.

Sus dedos separaron los labios de su coño, y oyó el silbido de su aliento inhalado.

―Deliciosamente húmeda. Y tan lista. Yo sabía que había fuego aquí.

Su corazón tronó mientras él deslizaba sus manos debajo de su culo, la levantó y empujó su lengua profundamente dentro de su llorosa vagina. Una mano pellizcando y frotando su hinchado clítoris mientras la follaba con su lengua.

Su orgasmo llegó con abrumadora velocidad, absorbiéndola con su intensidad, inundando su boca. Su inteligente lengua la lamió hasta que el último temblor se apagó y él estuvo chupando hasta la última gota de fluido de ella.

Se inclinó hacia atrás del asiento y la empujó contra él, sus ojos ardiendo en los suyos.

―Sin látigos ni cadenas esta noche, Sable, ¿y viste lo fácil que te hice correr? Pero este es el último orgasmo que obtendrás de mí sin suplicarlo. Veinticuatro horas es mucho tiempo para contenerte. ―La ayudó a salir del coche. ―Antes de que nosotros terminemos me vas a rogar porque meta mi polla en tu coño o culo y te joda los sesos.

Sable respiró y exhaló lentamente, su mente todavía tambaleando.

―Veremos. Deberías saber desde el principio que yo nunca ruego por nada.

―Mi chofer te recogerá el viernes por la mañana. A las ocho en punto, ―empezó a alejarse y se detuvo ―No empaques nada. Tengo todo lo que necesitas en la casa.

Entonces se fue, entrando en el edificio con su paso arrogante.

Sable se limitó a mirar detrás de él, su respiración todavía desigual, la pizca de deseo sensual corriendo por sus venas. Pensó en el próximo encuentro y se estremeció, preguntándose exactamente en qué se había metido ella misma.

Edward se detuvo en el vestíbulo del club privado y se apoyó contra la pared, aún no estaba listo para unirse a la multitud. Estaba jadeando, y lo sabía. Había escalado casi todas las montañas que debió enfrentar en los negocios y tenido más mujeres que las que podía contar. Ahora estaba harto y cansado de todas, tan avaras y codiciosas que le permitían humillarlas de innumerables maneras si pensaban que podrían atarlo a ellas. Había comenzado a ponerlas a prueba sexualmente cada vez más para ver si sólo una de ellas tenía la determinación para resistirse. Para enfrentarlo.

Él quería una mujer que estuviera ansiosa por el placer mutuo. Sable podría ser esa mujer. Le había hecho el desafío por un capricho, pero algo en ella encendió un fuego dentro de él. Había esperado que la pequeña escena en la limusina pudiera extinguirlo, pero en su lugar sólo había aumentado su intensidad. Maldita sea, si ella no tenía el más dulce coño que había probado nunca. ¡Jesús! Ella era como fuego en sus brazos, sus fluidos en su boca como una droga. Si no se cuidaba a sí mismo, podría llegar a ser adicto a ella.

Ella le intrigaba. No era hermosa en el sentido clásico. La consideraba demasiado bajita, sus facciones eran asimétricas y sus senos eran pequeños. Pero tenía una vibrante personalidad y un particular estilo exótico que causaba sensación en los hombres. Fuera lo que fuese, sólo bailar con ella le produjo una furiosa erección y agitó algunos sentimientos olvidados en su interior.

La aceptación de su desafío lo sorprendió. Se preguntó cómo iba a reaccionar a lo que él había planeado.

Más importante aún, ¿cómo lo iba a afectar? ¿Iba a poder mantener la calma, la distancia mientras intentaba quebrarla sexualmente?

Sacó su teléfono celular. El viernes estaba a sólo dos días, y él tenía que hacer los arreglos.

La limusina se detuvo delante de condominio de Sable a las ocho en punto de la mañana del viernes. Un chofer uniformado se bajó y abrió la puerta del pasajero para ella. Cruzando las piernas mientras se sentaba en el asiento, ella era consciente de su coño depilado bajo su vestido, el resultado de un día de spa preparándose para ello. Había pasado dos noches sin descanso plagadas de sueños de Edward Cullen y su amaestrada lengua. Si algún hombre podía hacerle perder el control y gritar, estaba segura que era él, pero no tenía ninguna intención de darle esa satisfacción. Ya estaba caliente ante la idea de finalmente representar algunas de sus fantasías, pero la batalla estaba en marcha y no tenía ninguna intención de perderla.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la sección del aeropuerto para aviones privados, subiéndose a un Gulfstream G con Auto-Tech discretamente pintado en el lateral. Una rubia alta con pantalones blancos y un jersey azul marino con el logotipo de Aero-Tech esperó al pie de la escalera.

―Soy la señorita Denali. Bienvenida a bordo. Nuestro tiempo de vuelo es poco más de tres horas. Por favor, póngase cómoda. El Sr. Cullen se encontrará con Ud. cuando aterricemos.

Sable asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras.

_Yo realmente estoy haciendo esto._

La cabina se parecía como la elegante sala de estar de alguien, con sillas y sofás en un suave cuero gris y una gruesa alfombra en el suelo. Una caja envuelta para regalo descansaba en uno de los sillones, una tarjeta con su nombre estaba metida debajo de la cinta. Sable arrancó la envoltura, abrió la caja de caoba y se quedó mirando el contenido. Con los dedos ligeramente inestables abrió la tarjeta.

_Buenos días, Sable. No es necesario esperar a tu llegada para comenzar. Estoy seguro que estás familiarizada con estos elementos. Por favor, utilízalos tan pronto como estés en el aire. Y no pienses en negarte. Recuerda nuestro acuerdo. Yo llevo el control._

Estaba firmado con una _E_ mayúscula.

Miró el contenido de nuevo, un dilatador anal, lubricante, un vibrador y un pequeño mando a distancia, y una ola de lujuria surgió a través de ella. Su coño se apretó en respuesta a las imágenes mentales que atravesaron su mente y sus pezones se endurecieron.

La señorita Denali le había mostrado el dormitorio en suite con su bien equipado cuarto de baño, y tan pronto como ellos se nivelaron, Sable se desabrochó el cinturón y se dirigió a la suite con su caja. La habitación era tan lujosa como el resto del avión, con muebles y accesorios que les harían agua la boca a cualquier decorador. Ningún avión de segunda clase para Edward Cullen.

Saliendo de su tanga, abrió la caja y tomó el dilatador anal. Tenía uno en casa que usaba, pero era más pequeño que éste. No había permitido que ninguno de sus lastimosamente pocos amantes la hayan follado por el culo, pero estaba segura de que Edward tenía esto en su lista de tareas pendientes.

Roció el dilatador generosamente con el lubricante, y luego desparramó un poco sobre su dedo, llevando la mano detrás de ella lo frotó alrededor de su ano, presionando un poco dentro de la abertura. Inclinándose usó una mano para tirar de una de sus mejillas del culo a un lado, y la otra para introducir el dilatador. Le tomó un esfuerzo de voluntad no imaginar la mano de Edward presionando el tapón en el recto, y la idea le hizo apretar el coño.

Después de asegurarse que el dilatador estaba correctamente asentado, cogió el vibrador, levantó una pierna, y puso su pie sobre la cama. Su mano se movió hasta su coño, acariciando los suaves, desnudos labios y sintiendo la humedad que ya se filtraba hacia fuera. Separando los labios de su coño deslizó el vibrador en su vagina, y luego se colocó su tanga de nuevo.

Los dos instrumentos presionando uno contra el otro dentro de ella le daban sensación de plenitud, y descubrió que cuando caminaba solo la presión producía estimulación.

De vuelta en la cabina, la señorita Denali esperaba con una bandeja sosteniendo una copa de cristal con un líquido color ámbar.

―La etiqueta privada del Sr. Cullen, de su propia bodega.

Sable enarcó una ceja, ―¿No es un poco temprano para esto?

La rubia sonrió: ―A él le gusta que sus invitados se relajen.

_Apostaría a que sí. Me pregunto si ella trabaja en todos los viajes y sabe de qué se trata._

Había también otro sobre cerrado con su nombre en la bandeja.

_A estas alturas ya has acomodado a mis pequeños juguetes en tu coño y tu culo, así que vamos a pasar un buen rato. Pulsa el pequeño botón rojo del control remoto durante diez segundos cada treinta minutos. No trates de engañarme. Lo sabré. Empieza ahora._

Curioso, Sable puso su pulgar sobre el botón y presionó suavemente. El vibrador comenzó a pulsar con un zumbido de bajo nivel, y sentía su coño empezar a sentir un hormigueo. Liberó el botón al instante. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Realmente creía que ella iba a hacer esto?

Por supuesto que sí. Había accedido a dejarle la última palabra. Bebió su vino, con la esperanza de calmar su súbitamente acelerado pulso, y apretó el botón rojo. Sólo por contar hasta diez en su cabeza fue capaz de evitar retorcerse en su asiento.

Durante el resto del viaje, cada treinta minutos, obedientemente pulsaba el mando a distancia y contaba hasta diez. Las olas del vibrador resonaban hasta el dilatador anal, estimulando las paredes de los dos canales. En el momento en que pulsó el botón por última vez, ella estaba luchando por controlar su cuerpo. Sabía exactamente lo que Edward esperaba encontrar cuando ellos desembarcaran.

* * *

**Aquí nuevamente dejando a un lado el drama de esta semana. :D**

**Espero que disfruten la adaptación y no dejaré ff, las adaptaciones igualmente se publicaran en el blog**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Por fin aterrizaron, y ella bajó las escaleras con la estabilidad que pudo. Un vehículo negro estaba en la pista con Edward a su lado. Los temblores de excitación se estremecieron a lo largo de su columna vertebral ante la vista de él. En pantalón gris y camisa blanca, su cabello oscuro recogido con una correa de cuero delgada, piel oscura curtida contra el blanco de su suéter, parecía exactamente lo que era: un magnífico animal.

Él sonrió mientras la tomaba de su mano y la conducía hacia el vehículo.

―Espero que tu viaje haya sido agradable.

―Sí. Gracias. El avión es increíble.

Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió una satisfecha sonrisa, pero algo indefinible brillaba en sus ojos. Por un momento, un murmullo de inquietud se deslizó a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Entonces ella se acordó de su promesa de que no haría nada para lastimarla, y se obligó a relajarse. O tanto como podía con su cuerpo a punto de explotar por los efectos del vibrador.

―¿Y el vino? Es mi propia etiqueta especial.

―Eso fue lo que me dijo la señorita Denali. Tiene un sabor maravilloso.

Mientras hablaban, él tiró del dobladillo de su falda hasta arriba de su cintura, observando su reacción. Ella frunció el ceño, mirando en silencio al conductor en el frente.

―Él no ve ni oye nada. Relájate.

_Sí, claro._

Levantó una de sus piernas por encima de su regazo.

―¿Te han gustado los juguetes que te esperaban en el avión? Vamos a ver si has seguido las instrucciones.

Se agachó para mirar entre las mejillas de su culo, sonriendo cuando se encontró con el dilatador anal.

―Buena chica. Tengo incluso un trato mejor preparado para más tarde.

Sable clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos en un intento de frenar la lujuria galopando a través de su sistema.

―Ya veremos.

Edward arrancó la tanga y deslizó un delgado dedo hacia abajo de la rendija de su coño, sus ojos cada vez más grandes cuando se dio cuenta que la piel era lisa y suave. Acarició su montículo ligeramente.

―Un coño desnudo. Bueno, bueno.

―Me han dicho que aumenta el placer. ―Ella tenía dificultades para concentrarse.

Él se echó a reír, y luego frotó su abertura de nuevo, empujando contra el vibrador.

―Parece estar funcionando ya. Qué agradable, húmedo coño. Trataremos de ponerlo más húmedo, ¿vamos a ver?

Sacó un pequeño mando a distancia de su bolsillo como el que ella había tenido en el avión, bloqueó su pierna en el lugar por encima de su regazo de manera que quedó completamente extendida, entonces pulsó el botón.

Las vibraciones más fuertes que antes tararearon a través de su vagina, en su vientre y hacia abajo a través del túnel de su culo, el dilatador anal estableciendo su propio movimiento. Si Edward no la hubiera sostenido en el lugar ella podría haberse deslizado del asiento.

Se obligó a mirarlo, y la intensidad de su mirada la sorprendió. Él observó sus ojos y la expresión en su rostro cuando las sensaciones que él creaba la llevaban más y más alto, esperando el momento en que su orgasmo golpearía.

Entonces, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, Edward apagó el vibrador y lo deslizó fuera de su vagina con un húmedo, succionador sonido. Ella se agitó en el asiento mientras los espasmos la sacudían e intentaba apretar las piernas juntas, pero Edward las mantenía separadas sin piedad, sus dedos separando sus labios vaginales.

Él acercó la boca a su oído.

―Tu coño ruega por algo que lo llene, ¿no? Antes de que terminemos, tú estarás suplicando, ¿no? Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo lleva ―Pasó los dedos suavemente por el borde de su ranura ―Excelente. Empapado, la forma en que me gusta que un caliente pequeño coño esté. Y ni siquiera hemos empezado. ―Él le soltó la pierna y la alisó el vestido hacia abajo. ―Estamos aquí.

Sable se sentó mientras el coche comenzaba a detenerse. Con un tremendo esfuerzo, obligó a su cuerpo a comportarse.

―Espero con expectación esto. ―Reuniendo su dignidad a su alrededor como una capa, se deslizó desde el coche.

Había visto fotos de su propiedad de Maine, pero ninguna le había hecho justicia. Sable veía hectáreas de pinos, el mar seguía siendo visible a su derecha, y una magnífica casa se levantaba desde un césped bien cuidado y un jardín de flores en plena floración. En el borde del césped, un muelle se extendía en el agua, una lancha rápida y un velero estaban amarrados del otro lado.

Con la mano en su espalda, Edward la condujo a través de dos puertas talladas hacia un amplio vestíbulo. Una escalera elegante subía a los pisos superiores. Se rió de la expresión de su cara.

―Yo construí esto en un ataque de ego cuando hice mi primer millón. Sé que es ostentoso, pero estarías sorprendida de la facilidad con que impresiona a las mujeres.

―Como a mí. ―Ella torció los labios en una sonrisa triste.

―No del todo. Lo que veo en tu expresión es la reacción a la exquisita arquitectura, no a los dólares que la construyó. ―Él entornó los ojos. ―Interesante. Vamos. Te voy a mostrar tu habitación.

―¿Mi habitación?

Se rió de nuevo por su mirada perpleja.

―Por supuesto. ¿Pensaste que no iba a dejarte dormir en absoluto?

―Yo pensé… esperaba... Que...

―¿Que dormirías conmigo? ―Su rostro adquirió un aspecto cerrado. ―Nunca he compartido mi cama con ninguna de las mujeres que he traído aquí. Eso no es parte del trato.

Ella alzó las cejas.

―Tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué no?

―Demasiado personal. Eso les habría dado una conexión conmigo.

―Ya veo. ―Y lo hacía. Estaba empezando a entender algunas cosas. No era el sexo lo que lo estimulaba. Edward era un usuario de mujeres, y hacerlas arrastrarse por él era su objetivo. Bueno, él nunca la rompería de esa manera. ―Supongo que me incluye a mí.

Él no respondió, sólo abrió la puerta de un dormitorio grande decorado en blanco y amarillo. Las flores frescas en todas partes llenaban el aire con un delicado aroma. A través de otra puerta vio un cuarto de baño, hacia donde la condujo.

―Encontrarás todo lo que necesitas aquí. Date la vuelta.

Así lo hizo, curiosa.

Él metió la mano debajo del vestido, extendió las mejillas de su culo y quitó el tapón del trasero.

―Lo reemplazaremos por otro más tarde. Una ducha te refrescará. Luego ponte el vestido colgado en la puerta. ―Y se estaba yendo.

Miró el corto vestido, no estaba segura que cubriría su culo o su coño. Pero no tenía voz con respecto al vestido ni a nada.

―Muy bien. ¿En cuánto tiempo debo estar lista?

―Treinta minutos. Tendremos un almuerzo ligero antes de comenzar con las… actividades de la tarde.

Efectivamente, el vestido apenas le llegaba a la parte superior de los muslos. Todavía era consciente de los defectos de su cuerpo, incluso después de meses de disciplina y ejercicio, pero llevaba el vestido como si fuera un vestido de coronación. Cepilló su cabello hasta que se vio presentable, se roció abundantemente con la colonia ubicada en el tocador, optó por un lápiz de labios rosa pálido de la selección, y estaba lista cuando Edward llegó a buscarla. Él levantó el dobladillo de la falda y observó a su parte delantera y trasera.

―Inclínate, ―ordenó, tirando de un tubo de algo de su bolsillo.

Dándole una sonrisa maliciosa, ella accedió. Extendió sus nalgas y le insertó un dedo cubierto de crema en su ano, moviéndolo para desparramarla alrededor. Seguidamente extendió los labios de su vagina y masajeó con la misma crema sobre cada pulgada de su coño, sobre los labios interiores y exteriores, su clítoris, y finalmente todo el camino dentro de su vagina.

―¿Qué es eso? ―Ella esperaba haber sonado más tranquila de lo que se sentía.

―Una pequeña mezcla que yo inventé. Debería empezar a surtir efecto en un minuto. Vamos.

Estaba en lo cierto. Antes de que llegaran a las escaleras ella sentía un ardiente escozor, pero no desagradable, tanto en su coño como en su culo.

Edward miró hacia atrás y sonrió.

―Sólo para preparar a tu cuerpo un poquito.

El almuerzo tuvo un carácter surrealista. La excelente comida estuvo acompañada por varios de sus exclusivos vinos blancos, y ellos podrían haber sido dos conocidos simplemente compartiendo una amistosa comida. Excepto que su coño y su culo estaban hormigueando con la necesidad, y que Edward mantenía la mano debajo de la mesa, rozando suavemente su clítoris y acariciando los labios de su desnudo coño. Ella estaba agradecida por la sedante cualidad del vino mientras su mente daba vueltas, imaginando lo que vendría después.

―Admiro tu control. ―Él tomó un sorbo de vino, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. ―Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo dura.

Cuando la mesa fue retirada, Edward la cogió de la mano y la llevó escaleras arriba hasta una habitación en el extremo opuesto de la sala.

―La sala de juegos, ―él observó su cara mientras que ella observaba la totalidad de esto. ―Aquí es donde guardo mis juguetes y… entretengo… a mis mujeres.

Una larga mesa sostenía cada juguete sexual imaginable, incluyendo una selección de látigos, así como una colección de aceites, lubricantes y geles. Un banco de nalgadas, con restricciones en las esquinas y agujeros recortados para que los senos queden colgando, estaba ubicado a un lado. Varios pares de cadenas colgaban del techo, con los puños balanceándose en los extremos. Una cama con dosel en el centro de la sala tenía puños de cuero adjuntos en cada poste.

Sable sentía más humedad combinándose dentro de su coño y sus pechos hormigueando mientras miraba alrededor.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves? ―La voz de Edward barrió sobre ella como jarabe caliente.

―Tienes una muy interesante… colección. ―Las imágenes comenzaron a bailar en su cerebro.

Él se le acercó mientras ella estudiaba los juguetes.

―Las mujeres que traigo aquí… se han convertido en un desafío para ver sólo hasta dónde puedo empujarlas. ¿Hasta dónde puedo empujarte, Sable? ―Suavemente mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, sus manos acariciando sus brazos, y luego la giró de cara a él. ―Quítate el vestido.

Estaba esa mirada en sus ojos. El desafío. No, pensó, más que eso, algo que ella no podía definir.

―¿Por qué no me lo quitas tú mismo? ―dijo ella arrastrando las palabras.

Una de las esquinas de su boca se doblaron.

―Todas las otras mujeres que he traído aquí no podían desnudarse lo suficientemente rápido.

―Entonces, tal vez deberías haber traído una de ellas en mi lugar.

Él cogió su barbilla en su mano, sus ojos en los de ella.

―Ya no me interesa ninguna de ellas. Tú, en cambio…

―¿Sí?

Pero en lugar de responderle, sus labios tomaron los de ella, poseyéndolos, saqueándolos. Metió su lengua en el interior y lamió las paredes de su boca, su lengua como una llama bailando aquí y allá. Sable sentía como si él follara la boca, y cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a ceder, ella lo agarró de sus hombros para estabilizarse. Ella retorcía su lengua con la suya, mordiéndola suavemente con el filo de sus dientes, chupándola.

Bruscamente él se echó hacia atrás.

―_Ahora_ quítate el maldito vestido.

Ella bloqueó sus ojos con los de él mientras deslizaba lentamente la tela hacia arriba de su cuerpo y sobre su cabeza. Extendiendo su mano, ella dejó caer el vestido al piso. Levantando la barbilla, tendió los brazos y se volvió lentamente, obligándose a sí misma a no encogerse ante él.

―¿Y bien? No es tu modelo habitual de fisonomía. ¿Cumple con tu aprobación?

Pasó los dedos por encima de su clavícula, y bajó hasta sus pechos, tirando de sus pezones con el pulgar e índice, raspando las puntas suavemente con sus uñas. Él arrastró su toque hacia abajo sobre su abdomen a su resbaladizo montículo, luego, sobre la ranura de su coño.

―No te vendas a tan bajo precio. Tienes un cuerpo hecho para el placer.

Ella pensó que su voz sonaba un poco tensa, pero tal vez se equivocaba.

―Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora?

―Ahora, ―dijo, con los ojos rastrillando sobre ella, ―empezamos.

Inclinándola sobre la cama boca abajo, separó las mejillas de su culo, pasó un dedo por la hendidura y sondeó la fruncida roseta.

―Muy bonito. Pero vamos a hacerlo mucho más agradable.

Lo sintió alejarse. Luego volvió y algo frío tocó su ano. Lubricante. Él lo extendió por todas partes en su apertura, luego el dedo bien engrasado empujó a través del apretado músculo y dentro del túnel oscuro. Movió sus dedos y tocó un punto que disparó calor directamente a través de su cuerpo. Ella comenzó un jadeo e inmediatamente lo extinguió. Sin sonidos, se recordó a sí misma, estremeciéndose al recordar la facilidad con que la había hecho correr dos veces ya.

―¿Alguna vez has sido follada por el culo, Sable? No lo creo. Este dulce pequeño agujero está demasiado apretado. Sin embargo, pronto estarás rogando por una polla en lugar de este plástico.

El desafío creció en su interior.

―Ya veremos.

Retiró el dedo e insertó un dilatador anal más grande que el primero, deslizándolo de a poquito cada vez.

―Empuja hacia abajo, Sable. Entrará más fácilmente. Vamos. Hazlo.

Mordiéndose el labio, empujó como él le había dicho, y el dilatador se deslizó hasta el fondo. Se sentía tan llena y estirada ya que estaba segura que no podía tomar nada más grande.

―Sé lo que estás pensando, ―su voz cortó sus pensamientos ―Tú _puede_s tomar más. Mucho más. Yo soy muy grande, Sable, y tú me vas a tomar. Y te encantará. Te lo prometo. ―Palmeó las mejillas de su culo, lo suficientemente duro como para asentar el tapón completamente.

Ella ahogó un grito ante la picadura, pero era un sonido de placer sorprendido, y él lo sabía.

―Te gustan las nalgadas, ¿no? ―Ronroneó él, y continuó palmeando cada mejilla ligeramente. Cuando ella no respondió, se detuvo. ―Apuesto a que nunca has sido azotada antes. ¿Ves lo que te has estado perdiendo, chiquilla?

―No soy una chiquilla, ―su voz estaba llena de lujuria.

―No. ―Su tono se había vuelto suave. ―Realmente no lo eres. Vamos a ver si podemos calentar ese hermoso culo un poco.

Su mano cayó sobre ella otra vez, y una inesperada sensación de oscura necesidad corrió a través de ella. Empujó el culo hacia él, inconscientemente, pidiendo más.

Él se rió.

―Sí, yo sabía que te gustaría esto. Pero vamos a guardarlo para después. ―La puso de pie y le dio la vuelta, estudiando su rostro. La extraña mirada había vuelto a sus ojos otra vez. Ardían en los de ella. ―No tienes idea de con cuantas ganas esperé todo esto. ―Palmeó sus pechos, los acarició con la punta de los dedos, apretó los pezones entre su pulgar y dedo índice. Tomando algo de la mesa de los juguetes, sacudió dos anillos ante ella, los más grandes colgando de los más pequeños.

―En un minuto verás por qué he elegido estos, ―Estiró cada pezón, uno a la vez, deslizando los anillos pequeños en las puntas distendidas, dejando los anillos más grandes colgando contra sus senos antes de levantarla sobre la cama.

―¿Alguna vez ha sido atada? Apuesto a que has soñado con esto, ¿no? Sí, puedo verlo en tus ojos. ―Él se rió y le sujetó los puños de cuero a sus muñecas y tobillos.

Él tenía razón, ella había soñado con situaciones como ésta. Anhelaba por esto. Se preguntó de nuevo si debería tener miedo, pero él había prometido que el dolor sólo sería para el placer y ella le creyó.

Le deslizó una almohada debajo de su culo, empujando su pelvis hacia el aire.

―Un juguete más, Sable.

Acarició su lubricado montículo, chasqueando el clítoris con la uña, raspando suavemente hacia abajo de la tierna carne de su raja. Ella lo sintió tirando hacia atrás la pequeña capucha que protegía su clítoris y luego algo frío apretaba contra él, momentáneamente pellizcándolo.

―No luches contra él. Te ajustarás en un minuto. Sólo una pequeña estimulación para ese magnífico clítoris. ―Se inclinó hacia ella. ―¿Estás lista?

Su estómago se apretó, y ella se obligó a relajarse.

―Cuando tú lo estés.

―He estado soñando con ver a ese suave tejido ondularse y a tus fluidos derramarse de ti, y ahora lo voy a conseguir.

Se agachó hasta su culo y empujó, y el dilatador comenzó a vibrar, la punta golpeando sobre el punto caliente que él había acariciado con sus dedos y masajeando la crema más allá dentro de su tejido. Justo cuando ella empezaba a sentirse cómoda con su ritmo, le sintió tocar los anillos del pezón y ellos, también, comenzaron a zumbar. Luego la tocó el clítoris y la pequeña pieza de metal que le había añadido agregó sus vibraciones a los demás.

Ahora ella no podía pensar, sólo sentir. Flechas de sensación corrían a través de ella, apuñalando sus terminaciones nerviosas, y ella trató de apretar sus piernas juntas cuando temblor tras temblor atacaban los músculos de su vagina.

―Oh, no, nena. No cierres tus piernas ahora. ―Separó los pliegues de su coño de manera que su coño entero quedó expuesto a él, desde los labios al pequeño agujero. ―Vamos, Sable. Quiero ver tus músculos vaginales apretarse y pulsar. Quiero verte chorrear.

Ella tiró de los puños por la frustración mientras los tres vibradores enviaban descargas de calor a través de todo su cuerpo. Trató de apartarse, y luego intentó acercarse. Pero no importa lo que ella hacía, no podía alcanzar la esquiva cima que ella anhelaba. Cada músculo y nervio de su cuerpo se esforzaba por eso, pero cada vez que casi lo alcanzaba, Edward cambiaba la intensidad y abría su coño más amplio, deslizándole un dedo dentro de su resbaladiza vagina.

―¿No te gustaría mi polla aquí, Sable? ―Él sonrió. ―Ruégame por ella, nena, y te lo daré.

Ella apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y volvió nuevamente a los vibradores.

―Tu elección.

Ella perdió la noción de cuántas veces él la enrolló por la espiral, sólo para retroceder en el último minuto. Su cabeza golpeaba de atrás para adelante bajo el triple látigo de sensación, pero ella se negaba a decir una palabra.

―¿Te acuerdas cómo se sintió en el coche correrse sin nada en ese dulce coño? Estás a punto de descubrirlo de nuevo.

El incrementó las vibraciones casi más allá de la resistencia, y entonces sucedió. Ella lo sintió rodando desde su vientre, a través de su coño, en sus pechos, un orgasmo que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Mientras ella convulsionaba, Edward tiraba de los labios de su coño, separándolos incluso más, de manera que ella se corrió abierta de par en par, su coño pidiendo a gritos algo dentro de él, derramando su líquido tan copiosamente que corría hacia abajo por la rendija de su culo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y ella se mordió el labio hasta casi desangrarlo cuando espasmo tras espasmos la sacudían, y sus paredes vaginales se contraían una y otra vez. Por fin se calmó, pero tan intenso como el clímax había sido, le dejó una sensación de vacío e insatisfacción.

―Pobre bebé, tú no lo pedirías, ¿verdad? ―Acarició con sus dedos dentro y fuera de su coño chorreando, bordeando el pequeño agujero, provocando el tejido entre su coño y su culo. ―Eres como un bonito gatito cuando te corres, ese hermoso tejido rosado temblando, toda esa crema derramándose de ti. Pienso cuánto mejor se sentiría si tu coño no se estuviera aferrando al vacío. ―La dio una pequeña bofetada sobre sus empapados labios. ―Vamos a ver cuántas veces puedo hacerte correr completamente abierta así antes de que estés pidiéndome a gritos que te folle.

Desató las restricciones y la ayudó a sentarse, sosteniendo un vaso de vino sobre sus labios.

―Esto te refrescará y te alejará del borde.

Ella cogió el vaso con manos que se limitó a mover ligeramente, orgullosa de que ella aún tenía mucho control.

―Gracias.

Su mirada recorrió su rostro.

―Como una fría mujer. La cuestión es, sin embargo, que no creo que seas fría en absoluto. Antes de que terminemos aquí, voy a liberar a la verdadera Sable. Y gritarás para mí.

Mientras bebía su vino, Edward cuidadosamente se quitó su propia ropa. Cuando su caliente erección saltó a la vida, sus ojos se agrandaron ante su longitud y grosor. Una pequeña gota de líquido se asentaba en la ranura de la púrpura cabeza. Él miraba con ojos de fuego mientras la acariciaba lentamente.

―Quiero que veas lo que está esperando por ti. ¿No te da un incentivo? ¿Nada que decir? Todo está bien. Apenas hemos comenzado.

Edward apretó los anillos del pezón para que comenzaran a vibrar, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta estaba boca abajo en el banco de nalgadas, con sus palpitantes pechos colgando a través de los recortes. Él sujetó los suaves brazaletes de las esquinas alrededor de sus muñecas y se inclinó para ajustar el pequeño vibrador en su clítoris, luego el dilatador anal.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse por las múltiples sensaciones.

Edward se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

―La segunda ronda, Sable.

Se sentó en el banco detrás de ella, extendiéndole sus muslos con sus piernas de manera que ella estaba casi tan expuesta como había estado en la cama. Cuando él se inclinó hacia delante para ajustar su posición, su pene presionó sobre su culo. Sin previo aviso, él dejó caer su mano hacia abajo sobre las cremosas mejillas, una vez, dos veces, cortas bofetadas que tenían la picadura de placer en ellas.

Las bofetadas eran espaciadas, alternando de una mejilla a la otra, y ella empezó a anticiparse a ellas. El calor rayaba de los globos de sus nalgas a su coño, y sabía que el líquido estaba goteando de ella. Por más que había imaginado el efecto de las nalgadas, nada la había preparado para la misma realidad. Empujó sus mejillas de nuevo hacia Edward, con ganas de más.

―Te encanta esto. Sabía que lo harías. Oh, sí, Sable. Las nalgadas te excitan, ¿no? Tu culo se está poniendo como una sombra de rojo y veo la crema derramándose desde tu coño.

Sus pechos le dolían y sus pezones palpitaban. Ella trató de zafarse y juntar las piernas pero Edward era implacable en su presión sobre ellas.

―Contéstame, ―ordenó, ―o me detendré.

_No, que no se detenga._

―Sí, maldita sea. Me encanta. Y estas son las últimas palabras que obtendrás de mí.

Se rió de la ira en su voz, y la siguiente punzante bofetada aterrizó bajo en su culo, golpeando en el borde de su vagina.

Ella sentía otro orgasmo empezar a construirse, bajo su estómago, y las paredes de su coño comenzaron su movimiento de contracción. De pronto él se detuvo, y ella quería gritarle que siguiera adelante, pero apretó los dientes. Ya había admitido más de lo que había planeado.

―Hermoso y húmedo, ―Edward deslizó un dedo dentro de su abierto coño. ―Eres muy sensible. ―Se inclinó hacia delante, su polla presionando en ella otra vez, y agitó un vibrador-masajeador delante de sus ojos empañados de lujuria. ―Apuesto a que tu coño amará el toque de esto.

Incrementó la intensidad del vibrador en su culo, reanudó las bofetadas que ella estaba comenzando a desear, y con la otra mano empezó a hacerla cosquillas sobre los labios de su coño.

Ella cerró los ojos, las imágenes de su enorme polla quemaban debajo de sus párpados, y sin advertencias su clímax atravesó su cuerpo, sacudiéndola de la cabeza hasta los pies. Edward continuó las palmadas, pero una vez más usaba sus dedos para sostener los labios de su coño tan apartados que casi se sentía vaciándose desde adentro. Cada palmada en el culo aumentaba el poder del orgasmo. Su posición la dejaba poco espacio para moverse de manera que cada espasmo se intensificaba. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza contra las ganas de gritar. A pesar de que quería algo para llenar el vacío, permaneció en silencio.

Cuando el último pequeño temblor se extinguió, Edward deslizó dos dedos dentro de su coño, acariciando las resbaladizas paredes.

―Bonita y resbaladiza. Si me lo pides, dulzura, mi pene se deslizaría justo aquí, llenándote, follándote. Hazlo, Sable.

¿Eso era una nota de desesperación en su voz? No, imposible. No Edward Cullen. Estaba imaginando cosas.

Se limpió los dedos hacia abajo por la grieta de su culo, liberándola de los puños y haciéndola resbalar por el banco, arrodillándose junto a ella.

―Correrte completamente abierta no te da mucha satisfacción, ¿verdad? Incluso el vibrador es un pobre sustituto. Sólo suplica, Sable. Un poquito. Y yo meteré mi polla aquí y te daré la follada de tu vida.

Esta vez fue más difícil para ella recuperarse, pero reunió cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

―Cuando el infierno se congele.

* * *

**Aquí estoy de nuevo para darles un comunicado. Como ustedes son quienes controlan esto. Les indico que hay dos adaptaciones más de esta misma novela. Ustedes deciden si continúo la adaptación o la leen en los otros perfiles, allí la novela se llama suplicame. Dejenmelo saber, no subiré nada de esta novela si no me lo piden ya que existen otros lugares.**

**Se les quiere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 03**

―Una mujer con espíritu, ―Él sonrió, con un malvado brillo en sus ojos. ―Bien. Sabía que no estaba equivocado en invitarte aquí. Eres diferente a cualquier otra mujer que he conocido. ―Sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla, luego sacudió su mano hacia atrás como si él se hubiera quemado y se sentó detrás de ella otra vez, frotando ligeramente su culo. ―Necesitas relajarte para esto, Sable.

La quitó el dilatador anal y lo sustituyó por el frío plástico del tubo de lubricante, exprimiendo el gel frío en su túnel. Ella lo sintió deslizar primero uno, luego dos dedos en el interior, extendiéndole el lubricante alrededor.

―Quiero que tomes una profunda respiración ahora y la contengas para mí.

Estaba temerosa de hacerlo y temerosa de no hacerlo, así que inhaló el mayor aliento que pudo.

―Buena chica. Ahora empuja hacia atrás.

El tapón anal que empujó dentro suyo era aún más grande que cualquiera de los otros dos. Quemaba en el deslizamiento, pero también encendía una llama de oscuro placer en su vientre y le hacía hormiguear su coño.

―Este tapón es expandible, y una vez esté bien ubicado, voy a inflarlo. ¿Está bien?

Sólo la idea la puso más caliente.

―Por supuesto que sí.

_No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto._

―Disfrutas de esto, ¿no? Tenía la sensación de que lo harías. Y eres una mujer obstinada. Disfrutarías de esto mucho más si acabaras rogando por mi polla. ―Su voz sonaba tensa. ―Lástima que no seas la primera mujer que traje aquí. Podría haberme ahorrado un montón de problemas.

Ella sentía un extraño aleteo en el estómago, como alas de mariposa. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? El dinero de Edward Cullen no significaba nada para ella, pero por el tiempo que podía recordar, había sido el hombre de sus sueños. ¿Su relación finalizaría mañana, o él con eso quiso decir de volver a verla?

Y entonces dejó de pensar porque él estaba inflando el dilatador y éste le estaba extendiendo el recto más de lo que había pensado posible. Justo en el momento en que ella pensó que no podía aguantar más, se detuvo y la giró. Se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

―¿Qué? ―Ella se obligó a devolverle la mirada sin pestañear. Ella iba a ganar esta batalla todavía.

Deslizó el diminuto vibrador de su clítoris, luego sostuvo algo para que ella lo viera.

―¿Alguna vez utilizaste un conejo en casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No.

―Un dispositivo muy interesante. Voy a insertarlo profundamente en ese resbaladizo pequeño coño, y luego las orejas abrazarán tu preciosamente hinchado clítoris. Y está hinchado, Sable. Perfecto.

Edward usó una mano para abrir los labios de su coño separándolos. Quitando el vibrador del clítoris, desparramó más de la crema que había utilizado anteriormente en sus dedos y masajeó bien dentro de su vagina. Inmediatamente el caliente cosquilleo empezó de nuevo, y ella cerró sus manos en puños para luchar contra el impulso de retorcerse. A continuación deslizó el brillante vibrador de plástico de color rojo. Si ella había pensado que había estado llena antes, entre éste y el tapón inflado no creía que hubiera una pulgada de espacio dentro de uno de sus túneles. Él hábilmente colocó las orejas alrededor de su clítoris, luego la ayudó a ponerse de pie, agarrándola cuando ella se tambaleó un poco.

―¿Lista para suplicar ya? ―Le susurró al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo. ―¿Lista para ceder? Un buen polvo y toda esta tensión se liberará.

Sable estudió su hermoso rostro, notando una tensión inusual. Edward Cullen nunca dejaba ver sus íntimos sentimientos. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Se equilibró a sí misma lo mejor que pudo y pasó sus dedos sobre la dura pared de su pecho. ―Me encanta la sensación de tu piel desnuda. ¿Por qué no hacemos algunos ajustes aquí para que podamos darnos placer mutuamente? ¿O no te gusta eso?

Ella vio algo parpadear en sus ojos, pero luego forzó una sonrisa.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que esto no me da placer?

_Tus ojos, Edward. Esto no es placer. Es una pelea._

―Quieres algo que obtienes muy fácilmente de todas las otras mujeres. Te prometo que no lo conseguirás de mi parte. Imagínate lo bien que podríamos estar juntos, si te dejas llevar.

Empezó a decir algo, luego sacudió la cabeza y la llevó hasta donde colgaban las cadenas.

―Vamos a pasar al siguiente nivel, ¿sí?

Sable tragó saliva. Tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar toda su determinación interna para esto.

―Lo que sea.

Edward estiró ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, bloqueando una esposa en cada muñeca, y luego levantó las cadenas levemente de manera que quedara en puntas de pie. Mirando hacia abajo, le vio conectar cada uno de sus tobillos a una varilla, estirando las piernas muy abiertas nuevamente. Luego tiró de la cadena, alzándola aún más alto, hasta que estaba suspendida sólo por las esposas, cada abertura de su cuerpo expuesta.

―Te gustaron mucho las nalgadas, pienso que podríamos tratar con el látigo. Aún nunca he tenido a una mujer que dure más de tres o cuatro golpes.

Sable cerró los ojos con fuerza centrándose en sí misma. Luego los abrió.

―Comienza los azotes.

―Bien. ―Él se apretó contra ella por un momento, su polla como un tubo caliente contra su piel. ―Recuerda, todo lo que tienes que hacer es suplicarme, y mi polla es tuya.

Por un momento nada ocurrió. Luego él encendió el interruptor del conejo y de los vibradores del pezón y le empujó el dilatador anal. En un momento comenzaron a bombear dentro y fuera rítmicamente, mientras que las orejas del conejito provocaban a su clítoris ya hinchado. Sacudidas de fuego se disparaban directamente de su coño, donde el conejo creaba sus propias ondas en el agujero de su útero. Cada nervio de su cuerpo hervía, y no podía encontrar una manera de ajustarse, tendida como estaba. En ese momento, sintió la primera bofetada del látigo, más agradable de lo que nunca imaginó.

Edward soltó una risita.

―Bien, bien. La encantadora Sable ama el beso del látigo.

Plaf, plaf, plaf.

Primero una mejilla, luego la otra y luego derecho a la grieta de su culo. Sable no podía creer lo estimulante que esto era, sólo el dolor suficiente como para aumentar su placer, pero nunca dolía. Se quedó allí, tendida, mordiéndose los labios por la sensación de tensión en sus brazos. El azote del látigo mejorando la estimulación en su culo, su coño, su clítoris y sus pezones. La crema enviaba calientes sensaciones a través de su piel sensible. No podía encontrar alivio en ningún lugar. Cada vez que se sentía al borde de un clímax, la flagelación se detenía y los vibradores se apagaban. Empezó a desear la liberación tan desesperadamente que tenía que obligarse para no gritar o suplicar.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó. El tiempo se detuvo sin significar nada. Entonces el más poderoso set de flagelaciones la envió por encima del borde y su coño empezó a apretarse alrededor del vibrador. Edward lo sacó, nuevamente extendió el coño tan amplio como pudo y le pellizcó el clítoris mientras ella tenía espasmos. Ella se quedó allí, suspendida, atenazada por el clímax, mientras sus fluidos salían a borbotones de su coño y bajaban por sus piernas. Su clítoris estaba en llamas, y sus pechos palpitaban. Su cuerpo se sacudía mientras sus paredes vaginales se contraían una y otra vez sobre el espacio vacío, pero ella apretó los dientes para no decir una palabra.

Finalmente se hundió, exhausta, y escuchó a Edward hablando con alguien por el teléfono de la casa. Luego bajó las cadenas y la liberó de las esposas y la varilla. Él la cogió en sus brazos e hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Él susurró pequeños besos sobre sus mejillas, su frente, sus párpados. Su lengua trazó su línea de la mandíbula y lamió sus labios. No podía creer la ternura.

―¿Por qué haces esto? ―Su voz tenía ese sonido tenso de nuevo ―Tú no puedes querer tanto una historia. Cede, Sable, y te follaré hasta volverte loca.

―¿E incluirme con todas las demás? ―Ella cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, ―Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Tengo la intención de ganarlo.

Él negó con la cabeza

―¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? ―La preguntó, un filo en su voz.

Ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se apoyó en su cuerpo. Nunca le diría lo que ella quería desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había venido aquí no sólo para responder a su desafío, sino para hacerse especial para él. Ahora se preguntaba si nada de eso era posible. Algo se había dañado el corazón de Edward Cullen, y no estaba segura de que se pueda arreglar. Pero había dicho veinticuatro horas, y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar. Le ganaría, entonces volvería a casa y escribiría una gran historia.

Estaba tan agotada que prestó poca atención cuando él eliminó los anillos de sus pezones y el tapón anal hasta que el flujo de sangre en sus distendidas puntas pulsó por su libertad. Lo siguiente que supo fue que él la bajó en una caliente y relajante agua. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

―Le pedí a Dimitri que organice un baño relajante para ti con aceites. Voy a bañarte, luego te pondré en tu cama. Necesitas descansar antes de que llegue la noche.

―¿Qué pasa esta noche? ¿Y quién es Dimitri?

Su suave toque se sintió tan bien que no se atrevió a objetar. Él lavó cada centímetro de ella con una suave esponja, prestando especial atención a su coño y a su culo. Él era una paradoja. Justo cuando pensó que le había lastimado de la forma más cruel, él le mostraba su increíble ternura. ¿Cuál -se preguntó- era el verdadero Edward? Lamentó no poder encontrar la clave para desbloquearlo.

Cuando terminó, la levantó de la bañera, la secó y la llevó a la cama. Sintió que el colchón bajaba mientras se sentaba junto a ella, luego le separó las piernas.

―Estás dolorida. No me digas que no. No quiero que estés dolorida esta noche.

Comenzó a aplicar una reconfortante loción en cada centímetro de su coño, insertando su dedo dentro de su vagina y trabajando sobre sus tejidos. Luego la dio la vuelta e hizo lo mismo con su ano, desparramando el líquido dentro de ella y luego masajeando en su túnel.

Ella se dio cuenta que no había contestado a su pregunta acerca de la noche o de Dimitri, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle otra vez él se había ido, y los párpados se cerraron por su propia voluntad.

Vestido sólo con una corta túnica, Edward estaba parado en el amplio patio bebiendo vino y mirando a lo largo de la extensión de césped hacia el agua. No podía evitar la sensación de malestar que se apoderó de él. Su polla estaba tan dura que era doloroso, pero su cerebro estaba tratando de decirle que se relajase. Durante el tiempo que había estado trayendo mujeres a esta casa, durante todos los meses en que las había hecho pasar a través de estos ejercicios sexuales, no se acordaba de que su polla se hubiera hinchado o palpitado de esta manera. Y estaba malditamente seguro de que no quería admitir para sí mismo que Sable era la causa de esto.

Ella era diferente a todas sus otras mujeres, brillante, sexy y obstinada. Más que una igual para él. Desde el momento de su primera reunión imprevista había sentido un deseo creciente de poseerla. Sabía que ella había disfrutado de todo lo que le había hecho hoy, y pesar de los agotadores orgasmos que le había inducido, ella todavía le desafiaba. Había pasión y fuego dentro de ella, y él quería eso, sin importa lo mucho que trataba de negar lo que sentía. Así que ¿por qué iba a continuar con esta farsa?

_Porque no voy a darle a ninguna mujer poder sobre mí. Yo puedo alejarme de todas ellas._

_Pero no de ésta_, se burlaba su voz interior. _Esta te tiene agarrado de las bolas_.

¡No! Esta noche ellos acabarían y eso sería todo.

Bebió el resto de su vino y entró a la ducha.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Sable durmió sin soñar hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, sacudiéndola.

―Despierta, Sable.

Ella abrió los ojos para verlo de pie junto a la cama. Lo primero que notó fue su total desnudez. Lo segundo fue la enorme erección mirándola a la cara, caliente y palpitante, la cabeza de un rico color púrpura.

―¿Edward? ―Parpadeó hacia él. Entonces vio a un segundo hombre detrás de él, también desnudo, también con una enorme polla. Al igual que Edward, su largo cabello estaba suelto sobre sus hombros.

Su coño empezó a palpitar. Una de sus fantasías era ser follada por dos hombres. ¿Es que iba a pasar esta noche? ¿Edward había cambiado de opinión sobre hacerla rogarle?

―Este es Dimitri. Está encantado de unirse a nosotros esta noche. Puedes ser capaz de resistirte a mí, pero con dos de nosotros estimulándote, no creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que estés suplicando a uno de nosotros que meta la polla dentro de ti. ―Él quitó las mantas. ―Vamos. Levántate, ahora.

Sable se levantó de la cama, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para ocultar su propia desnudez delante del desconocido.

Edward dio un paso atrás y Dimitri la levantó en sus brazos.

―Una pequeña ducha para despertarte y refrescarte, ―le dijo Edward. ―¿Eso no suena bien?

La llevó a través de una habitación tenuemente iluminada hacia un cuarto de baño con la ducha más grande que jamás había visto. Edward abrió la puerta y los tres entraron en el recinto. La mente de Sable corría vertiginosamente. ¿Un trío en la ducha?

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta, Dimitri la cogió en brazos y la sentó en un asiento de forma triangular en una esquina donde dos paredes de roca natural se encontraban. Miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que había esposas atornilladas en las paredes en varios lugares. En un momento Dimitri había colocado un brazalete alrededor de una muñeca, mientras Edward aseguraba el otro. Luego sus piernas estaban extendidas muy abiertas y aplanadas contra la pared, con brazaletes bloqueando sus tobillos.

Dimitri la agarró por debajo de su culo y tiró de ella hasta el mismo borde del asiento, entonces dio un paso atrás, admirando su obra.

―Muy bonito. Edward tiene razón. Tienes un coño muy hermoso.

Pasó los dedos sobre cada pulgada de él, sondeando su vagina, dando golpecitos a su ahora ultra-sensible clítoris. Observando su rostro, pasó el dedo hacia abajo de la rendija de su culo y ligeramente sondeando su ano. Sable sintió la demoníaca lujuria encresparse en su vientre de nuevo y apretó los dientes.

―¿Vamos a ver cómo a ese coño le gusta una ducha? ―Preguntó Dimitri.

Edward encendió la luz arriba de la ducha, y Dimitri encendió el difusor de una ducha de mano. Alternando con el difusor el rocío, jugó con él sobre cada pulgada del coño de Sable, extendiendo los tejidos, masajeando con el agua. Cada vez que lo colocaba directamente sobre su clítoris, ella cerraba los ojos, disponiéndose a sí misma para no reaccionar, pero la sensación del spray estaba cerca de la tortura.

―Muy sabroso, ―comentó Dimitri. Inclinó la cabeza y lamió la longitud de su raja, luego hundió su lengua profundamente en su coño, girándola a su alrededor antes de mordisquear su clítoris y darle golpecitos con la punta de su lengua.

Sable sintió a sus jugos gotear dentro de la boca de él y vio la socarrona sonrisa que le dio.

―Sí, muy sabroso.

_Jódeme_, quiso gritar, pero ya había decidido que, incluso si moría de un ataque al corazón, no haría lo que todas las otras mujeres habían hecho.

―Edward me dijo que las nalgadas realmente te excitaron. Vamos a ver si él tiene razón.

Sintió las esposas siendo abiertas y alejarse de ella. Entonces fue levantada del asiento, su cuerpo fue girado y fue colocada en una posición arrodillada sobre el amplio asiento. Ella había tomado una escasamente tranquilizadora respiración, abrazándose a sí misma con sus manos, cuando la palma de la mano aterrizó duro sobre su húmedo culo. Inmediatamente una pulsación profunda dentro de ella comenzó a golpear. Una vez más, le dio una palmada, y una vez más, y con cada pinchazo elevaba el placer más alto.

―Oh, sí, ―canturreó Dimitri. ―Ese dulce culo se está poniendo de un intenso rosa agradable. Y también los labios de tu coño, Sable. Justo como yo quería. Vamos a ver qué pasa cuando Edward añada su pequeño juguete.

Se movió ligeramente hacia un lado de manera que Edward pudiera instalarse. Sable volvió la cabeza y vio a Edward sosteniendo el vibrador cosquilleador de antes, y contuvo el aliento.

Se echó a reír. ―Creo que ella ya está caliente para esto.

Tirando suavemente hacia atrás la pequeña capucha sobre su clítoris, presionó el vibrador sobre él y lo encendió. Inmediatamente sacudidas de fuego pasaron como un rayo a través de sus pechos hacia su vagina y hacia su culo. Entonces Dimitri reanudó la paliza, golpeando las mejillas de su culo a intervalos irregulares por lo que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de prepararse para ellos.

Justo cuando ella se estaba asentando dentro del ritmo, preparándose a sí misma para recibir los golpes, tanto las bofetadas como las vibraciones se detuvieron, y Dimitri se agachó para buscar algo. Los ojos de Sable se abrieron como platos al ver el gruesísimo, corto látigo en su mano.

―Sé que Edward no ha usado esto hoy. ¿Vamos a intentarlo?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Edward volvió a encender el vibrador de nuevo, sus ondas extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Ahora ella sentía el aguijón de la fusta, filoso y mucho más suave que la mano de Dimitri. Su mordedura la embromaba y la atormentaba, haciéndole hervir la sangre en sus venas y su pulso latir más fuerte. Su cuerpo entero quería alcanzar el crescendo, y ella luchaba contra esto. Justo en el momento en que pensó que había recuperado cierto grado de control, Edward puso un largo dedo dentro de su culo y empezó a estimular y a burlarse y su cuerpo se rindió. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a sacudirse en el lugar.

―Sí, ella se está corriendo. ―La voz de Dimitri tenía un tono triunfal.

―Girémosla para que podamos verla, ―ordenó Edward.

A medida que su cuerpo se convulsionaba, ellos la giraron de manera que ella estaba una vez más mirando hacia el frente, las nalgas descansando sobre el asiento de la ducha, la fría, resbaladiza humedad la sacudió y envió otra batería de sensaciones a través de ella. Dimitri sostuvo uno de los muslos, tirando de su coño abriéndolo con una mano, mientras que Edward hacía lo mismo con el otro.

―Ella está chorreando, ―Edward canturreó. ―Mira cómo esos músculos palpitan y tiemblan. Ella lo ha estado haciendo durante todo el día. Cristo, no veo cómo lo soporta. ―Levantó la cabeza. ―¿No te gustaría tener algo para satisfacer a ese dulce coño, Sable?

Cuando ella no respondió, Dimitri tomó el rociador de la ducha y dirigió una corriente de agua helada directamente en su vagina. El choque de esto detuvo los espasmos y la dejó más necesitada y frustrada que nunca.

La lluvia se detuvo y Edward la tiró por encima del hombro para llevarla a otra habitación. La luz tenue reflejaba más cadenas en las paredes y esposas dispuestas sobre una larga, amplia mesa cubierta de almohadas. Edward la colocó boca abajo sobre ella y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía las muñecas esposadas delante de ella, un collar estaba atado alrededor de su cuello, y una fina cadena se enganchada desde el cuello a los puños.

―Estoy esposando tus manos delante de ti, Sable, porque no quiero darte demasiado margen de maniobra. ―Él acercó su boca a su oído. ―Excepto cuando ruegues por mi polla. ―Luego se apartó y comenzó a acariciar su rígido eje.

Sable fijó sus ojos en él, enorme y palpitante, una pequeña gota de fluido parpadeaba en la punta. Oh, sí, ella quería esa polla dentro de ella, en su coño, en su culo y en su boca. Pero había empezado a darse cuenta de que Edward no quería en realidad la satisfacción sexual, sino un homenaje a su ego y el conocimiento de que él la había hecho suplicar y mendigar. Este era un juego que ella se negaba a jugar.

―¿Lista para pedir por esto, ya? Sólo di las palabras.

―No contengas la respiración, ―le dijo ella.

―Y no descartes una línea que tú aún podrías cruzar, ―le advirtió, atando una venda en sus ojos. ―Ser incapaz de ver refuerza la sensación de los sentidos. ¿Sabías eso? Sobre tus manos y rodillas. Ahora.

Equilibrándose sobre sus manos esposadas, ella se puso de rodillas y sintió las manos de Dimitri sepárale sus muslos. Ella se sacudió levemente cuando sintió bandas de acero cerrándose alrededor de sus muslos, y un momento de inquietud cuando se dio cuenta de que una barra como la que sostenía sus piernas abiertas anteriormente, había sido bloqueada en su sitio. Estaba abierta a cualquier cosa que decidieran.

―Te va a encantar esto, Sable. Todas las mujeres que he tocado de esta manera se han vuelto locas por esto.

Por el momento, lo único que quería era terminar el enorme orgasmo que ellos habían detenido. Los dedos de Dimitri difundieron una delgada franja de crema desde su ano a la vagina, entonces algo presionó contra el muy sensible punto entre ellos.

―¿Lista? Aquí vamos.

_¡Un vibrador! ¡Dios mío! Allí mismo, en ese lugar que la volvía salvaje._

Zumbó contra ella, y ella sintió la oscura necesidad desenrollándose en su vientre, empujando a través de su coño y su culo. Ese era el único lugar donde él la tocaba, pero ella sentía todos sus latidos palpitar y sabía que la crema estaba derramándose de su vagina como el agua de una fuente. Quería desesperadamente cerrar las piernas, pero la varilla lo hacía imposible, por lo que permaneció arrodillada allí, atada como una gallina, con las paredes de su coño temblando y las vibraciones zumbando profundo en su culo. Su mandíbula se apretaba con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que se iba a romper.

Una lengua lamió su coño, conduciéndose al interior, y luego retirándose, degustando la longitud de su raja, burlando su clítoris. Mientras ella trataba de contener la respiración contra las nuevas sensaciones agrediéndola, dos manos tiraron de las mejillas de su culo apartándolas y otra lengua bordeó su culo. Estuvo a punto de gritar bajo el doble látigo de placer, pero en algún lugar encontró la fuerza interior para guardar silencio.

Entonces todo se detuvo, y ella esperó, conteniendo la respiración, por el siguiente movimiento. Dos dedos se deslizaron dentro de su coño y dos más dentro de su culo, y en completo silencio, se sentía follada con los dedos en los dos agujeros. Y luego otra vez el vibrador.

Perdió la cuenta del número de veces que todo se detenía para comenzar de nuevo, la única variación era la fusta aplicada ahora sobre su culo y el diminuto látigo para su coño. El calor laminaba a través de ella mientras dedos sondeaban y se burlaban de ella, las lenguas la lamían, y la fusta le aplicaba la picadura de placer a sus tejidos. Luchaba para alcanzar el clímax que estaba justo fuera de su alcance, y Dios, quería una polla dentro de ella, y Dios, quería a alguien que la follara de verdad, pero estaría maldita si ella iba a abrir la boca para decírselo.

Y luego golpeó, haciendo que cada músculo en su cuerpo se estremezca y tiemble. Las manos de alguien sostenía su coño ampliamente abierto mientras éste se contraía, se expandía y se apretaba en el aire y los jugos se desbordaban de ella como un río. Finalmente se dejó caer sobre sus manos esposadas, arrastrando aire en sus pulmones, el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo. Las paredes de su coño aún con réplicas de los espasmos, y el olor de su sexo llenaba el aire.

Sintió manos liberando sus restricciones, alguien la ayudó a sentarse, y un vaso de vino fue llevado a sus labios.

―Bebe esto, ―la voz de Edward. ―Te relajará.

Bebió el vino en grandes tragos, sin importarle que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo y se le iría directamente a la cabeza. Oyó a los dos hombres cuchicheando y se esforzó por escuchar las palabras, pero las voces eran demasiado bajas para llegar hasta ella. Entonces unas manos la agarraron por los hombros.

―Maldita sea, Sable, ―la voz de Edward sonaba ruda. ―Tú eres demasiado. Yo quiero…

Su voz se apagó.

―¿Sí? ―Ella tragó, con la garganta apretada por sus gritos reprimidos. ―¿Qué quieres, Edward?

Él deslizó dos dedos dentro y fuera de su coño.

―Dios. Estás tan lista para ser follada. Si tú sólo acabaras… ―Su voz se apagó de nuevo.

Ella esperó porque él terminara lo que tenía que decir. Entonces fue levantada, un cuerpo se deslizó por debajo de ella y unas manos sostenían sus caderas mientras era lentamente empalada sobre una palpitante polla. La sorpresa casi la provocó un desmayo, no sólo el acto inesperado, sino que la enorme erección ahora estaba estirando cada uno de sus tejidos todo el camino hasta su útero.

Luego las manos la empujaron hacia adelante, sintió un dedo deslizando el frío lubricante en su culo y masajeando a su alrededor. Una polla más grande que cualquiera de los tapones anales empujaba dentro de ella. Ahogó un grito, segura de que se estiraría más allá de su límite, sin entender por qué estaban haciendo esto, pero aliviada de tener el doloroso vacío por fin lleno.

Ellos la mecían hacia adelante y hacia atrás, estableciendo un ritmo, y los empujes comenzaron en serio. Unas manos agarraron sus senos y manosearon sus pezones, haciéndolos rodar y tirando de ellos. Otras manos golpearon su culo, esas maravillosas ardientes bofetadas que ella casi había comenzado a ansiar. Cada uno de sus nervios estaba ardiendo, y la oscura necesidad se precipitaba a través de su cuerpo, consumiéndola. Su coño comenzó su movimiento espasmódico y ella sintió el ardor en su culo cuando la enorme polla empujaba adentro y afuera. Todos sus músculos se tensaron y el orgasmo más intenso barrió sobre ella, sacudiéndola, sorprendiéndola, mientras las dos pollas calientes saqueaban sus dos agujeros.

―¡Ahora! ―Gritó Edward. Él y Dimitri dispararon su esperma en su coño y culo mientras ella sentía el diluvio de sus propios jugos.

Por un largo momento, no hubo sonidos en la habitación, excepto la dificultosa respiración. Sable se quedó allí temblando con las réplicas, tan drenada como si acabara de correr un centenar de kilómetros, la intensidad de lo que pasó era casi aterradora. Por último, la polla en su culo se deslizó y fue levantada de la otra en su coño. Se sintió a sí misma sentarse en el borde de la mesa y extendió la mano, quitándose la venda. Su corazón seguía corriendo como un motor.

Echó una mirada de un hombre al otro.

―¿Por qué? Yo no supliqué. ¿Y quién de vosotros hizo qué?

Edward simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

―Eso no es para que lo sepas. Sólo piensa la gran historia que puedes escribir ahora.

Sable no podía creer que ella realmente haya estado emocionada ante la idea de jugar a juegos sexuales con Edward Cullen y, como un bono, escribir su mejor historia. Había estado equivocada. Había algo mal aquí, mal con su anfitrión. Estaba segura de que el único placer que él obtenía de esto, si había alguno, se encontraba en degradar a las mujeres que traía aquí. Si él hubiera tenido alguna vez una emoción sincera, la había perdido en su ascenso a la cima. Él no era en absoluto la persona con la que ella quería vivir sus fantasías. Ella debería sentirse saciada y satisfecha. En su lugar, lo único que sentía era tristeza.

Ella se deslizó fuera de la mesa con su dignidad envolviéndola como un manto. La habitación olía a sexo y semen derramado de su coño y su culo, pero ella ignoraba todo esto.

―No voy a escribir ningún artículo. ―Fulminó a Edward con sus ojos. ―Tú no tienes fantasías eróticas, Sr. Cullen. Ellas incluyen la seducción y sí, incluso el respeto. Debes odiar muchísimo a las mujeres para querer castigarlas y degradarlas de la forma en que lo haces. No mereces un lugar con todos estos otros hombres. Voy a ducharme y a vestirme ahora. Por favor, hazme saber a qué hora el avión saldrá por la mañana.

Con eso, ella salió de la habitación, dejando a dos hombres de pie, atónitos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Grazie como siempre por continuar a mi lado leyendo estas adaptaciones. Grazie por los reviews, favoritos y alertas: joli cullen, Lupin410, Queen Scarlett, .miau, anamart05, karenov17, michelle de cullen, alaine5777, BarbyBells, PauCullen1720, V1V1, Alin2418, assenav1980, Inkdestiny, Tammy Swan de Cullen, lory24, Angie Muffiin, mdstl1788, Sandieetita, ori-cullen-swan, lunatico0030, Lisa Cullen 92, Aliapr-peke, Angie Masen, Ro 91, jhanulita, sophia76, patatorrez y a las lectoras silenciosas.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Edward estaba en su patio, mirando hacia el océano como si fuera a encontrar respuestas allí. No había vuelto a Detroit después de que Sable se fuera. Gracias a Dios que había personas que podían manejar las cosas por él, porque su mente no podía concentrarse en los detalles del negocio. Él seguía escuchando su voz una y otra vez, las cosas de las que ella lo había acusado y su tono de desdén.

Lo que más le dolía era que tenía razón, y que probablemente había arruinado todas sus posibilidades con la única mujer que pudo humanizarlo otra vez al coincidir con él de igual a igual. Había pensado que ser un frío bastardo era una señal de fuerza, y que dejarle ver a Sable que tenía algún tipo de sentimientos hacia ella era un signo de debilidad. Pero desde que ella se había ido, no podía creer lo vacío que se sentía. Y no importa lo mucho que bebía, no podía librarse de la imagen de las manos y la boca de Dimitri sobre toda ella, Dimitri follándola. Con todas las demás mujeres esto le había emocionado, pero con Sable le provocaba unos celos que no sabía que tenía.

No podía seguir así. Era hora de llamar a algunos que les debían favores. Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y empezó a marcar números.

―No estoy realmente con otro artículo, Jeff. ―Sable miró a su editor de pie delante de su escritorio. ―Ahora no, de todos modos. Vamos a dejarlo por un tiempo, y apareceré con una idea nueva.

Apenas había dormido en las tres semanas desde su regreso de Maine, y cuando lo hacía sus sueños estaban llenos de imágenes de Edward. No podía mentirse a sí misma. Había tenido un gran placer con las cosas que le había hecho a ella, pero el placer fue destruido por su malvado motivo. Si sólo hubiera habido una satisfacción mutua, un intercambio, algunas emociones honestas. Ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con él.

_Si sólo él realmente me quisiera._

Había esperado que de algún modo, en medio de todos los juegos sexuales que habían jugado, pudiera despertar la sensibilidad en él, pero había descubierto que fue una falsa esperanza. Bueno, fue una buena lección para ella. Nunca debería meterse en esta situación de nuevo. Los hombres eran imbéciles, tal como ella había pensado siempre.

―¿Sable? ¿Me has oído?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

―Lo siento. ¿Qué?

―Dije que le debo a este hombre muchísimo. Él proporcionó el capital inicial para la revista. Quiere ser parte de tu serie y no se lo puedo negar.

―¿Cómo se llama?

Jeff sacudió la cabeza.

―Quiere permanecer en el anonimato hasta el momento de la entrevista. No quiere que la noticia salga a la luz antes de tiempo.

―¿Así que se supone que yo debo ir a un hotel y encontrarme con un hombre que no conozco?

La boca de Jeff se arqueó con una sonrisa.

―Creí que te gustaba un desafío. Vamos, Sable. No me hagas ordenarte que lo hagas.

―Bien, bien, bien. ¿Cuándo y dónde?

―Mañana por la noche. La Suite Americana en el Hotel Regency en Bloomfield Hills.

―Bueno, al menos él está gastando unos verdes. ¿A qué hora?

―A las siete. Tendrás una cena con él.

Abrió la boca para protestar una vez más pero decidió no hacerlo. Haría la entrevista, entregaría su artículo y abandonaría la revista. Edward Cullen la había ofendido con todo su mundo de erotismo. Tal vez iba a volver a ser Bella Swan y encontraría un trabajo en un pequeño periódico.

Puntualmente a las siete de la noche siguiente, ella presionó la discreta pequeña campana al lado de las puertas dobles de la Suite Americana. Cuando una de las puertas se abrió, se quedó sin aliento. Edward estaba parado allí con un pantalón negro y una camisa de seda blanca, su cabello oscuro suelto, luciendo como un magnífico animal. Tragó saliva y se apartó, pero él llegó al vestíbulo y tiró de ella hacia la suite.

―Suéltame. ―Intentó sacudirse de su brazo. ―No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

―Por favor, Sable. Sólo escúchame por unos minutos.

Cruzó los brazos y lo miró furiosa.

―Voy a matar a Jeff por esto.

―No lo hagas. Me debía un favor y le llamé.

Sable quería seguir enojada con él. Y dolida. Pero Dios, él se veía tan maravilloso. La electricidad disparó directo a su coño. Si ella sólo no conociera la podredumbre que yacía debajo.

_Dios, ¡soy patética!_

Echó una mirada por la habitación, y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Las velas estaban asentadas sobre soportes de plata en todas partes, sus llamas parpadeaban en las suaves ráfagas de viento del aire acondicionado. Suave música sonaba desde algún lugar, y en todas las superficies disponibles había rosas de todos los colores. En la alcoba de la sala, una mesa estaba puesta para dos con cristal y porcelana.

―¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Otro truco?

La cogió la mano y tiró de ella hacia el asiento del amor, obligándola a sentarse con él. Pasó los dedos por su pelo.

―Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. He cometido un montón de errores en mi vida, Sable, pero ninguno tan grande como el que cometí contigo. Me he pasado la última semana pensando en todo lo que dijiste y poniendo una buena mirada en mí mismo. ―Negó con la cabeza. ―No me gustó mucho lo que vi.

―Ya somos dos. Tú tratas de rebajarme, como has hecho con otras mujeres, y yo merezco mucho más que eso. ―Ella cerró los puños sobre el regazo. ―Edward, no eras sólo una historia para mí. Tú eras el hombre de mis fantasías. Yo hubiera hecho todas esas cosas contigo con mucho gusto, compartiendo mi placer contigo. Pero tú querías humillarme y eso no era aceptable.

―¿Lo harías, Sable? ―Se inclinó hacia ella. ―¿Harías esas cosas? ¿Y más? Si yo manejara la cosa mejor.

Ella sabía que lo más inteligente era levantarse e irse, pero todavía quería a este hombre con desesperación, así que asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

―He tenido sueños acerca de ti por lo que parece una eternidad. Pensé que podría hacerte ver la diferencia entre las otras mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado y yo, pero tú te habías olvidado de cómo ser humano.

―Tienes razón. Y no puedo decirte cuánto lo siento. ―Cubrió sus manos con la suya y miró hacia abajo a ellas. ―Tuve que ser frío y duro para llegar a donde estoy en el negocio. Despiadado. Las mujeres caían todas a mis pies, pero sabía que sólo querían mi dinero. Aprendí a cerrarme de la gente a nivel personal. Pero cuando te fuiste de la forma en que lo hiciste, me di cuenta que por culpa de mi ego estaba a punto de perder a la primera persona que realmente significaba algo para mí.

―Eso dices tú.

―Sí. Lo digo yo. Sable, quiero tratar de hacer esto bien. Por favor. ―Ondeó su mano abarcando la organización de la sala. ―No he hecho esto por años, así que estoy seguro de que ni siquiera recuerdo qué hacer. Pero pensé que tal vez podríamos comenzar con una cita romántica. Ya sabes, seducción, como tú dijiste. Casi me había olvidado de cómo hacer esto. ¿Crees que podemos volver a comenzar?

―No es una lucha de voluntades, ¿verdad?

―Ninguna. Quiero hacerte sentir querida y deseada. Quiero algo especial contigo.

―Todo lo que hagamos, lo decidimos juntos. Y nos respetaremos. ¿Correcto?

―Sí. ―Él exhaló un suspiro de alivio. ―Lo que sea. Lo que tú digas.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y capturó su boca, pasándose la lengua por la comisura de sus labios, lo que la obligó a abrirlos. Cuando su lengua invadió su boca, ella la chupó, tirando de ella como si fuera su polla. Finalmente, él se echó hacia atrás.

―Eres la primera mujer que he besado en años.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

―Por supuesto que no.

―Besar es demasiado personal, al igual que compartir una cama. No he querido hacer eso con nadie hasta ti. ¿Vas a compartir mi cama esta noche? ¿Y mis besos?

Con eso él la había ganado.

―Sí. Me gusta eso.

Su sonrisa fue tan grande que no podía dudar de lo genuina que era. Él le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

―¿Vamos a empezar con la cena?

―Eso estaría bien. ―Ella se quitó los zapatos y se quitó la chaqueta antes de dejarle ubicarla en la intimidad de la situación.

Una botella de champán descansaba en una hielera, y vertió un poco en las dos copas. Tocando su copa con la de ella, la dijo:

―Por el futuro. Nuestro futuro.

―Nuestro futuro.

Se tragó la mayor parte del líquido de su copa como si pudiera darle valor y luego se sentó a su lado, descubriendo los aperitivos de camarones.

Sable levantó uno a su boca y estaba a punto de tomar un bocado, cuando sintió la mano de Edward deslizarse debajo de su falda y sobre su muslo. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de quitársela. En cambio, le permitió a sus piernas abrirse más y a los dedos de él deslizarse debajo de la correa hasta su coño.

El sonrió.

―Húmeda. Justo de la manera que me gusta. Tal vez no estás tan enojada conmigo después de todo.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

―Tal vez.

Él deslizó dos dedos dentro de su coño y cepilló su clítoris con el pulgar. ―He soñado con tu coño desde la noche en que te fuiste. ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer ahora mismo?

Dejó el tenedor y le miró.

―¿Qué?

―Me gustaría quitarte la ropa. Tirarte en la cama, abrir ese coño muy amplio y comerlo hasta que inunde mi boca. Quiero chupar tus pechos y deslizar mis dedos en ese caliente apretado culo tuyo. Y entonces, mi dulce Sable, quiero trabar mi polla en tu coño y follarte hasta la inconsciencia. ¿Qué dices a eso?

Sable apoyó la barbilla en la mano, le miró fijamente a los ojos, y le dio una socarrona sonrisa.

―Suplícame.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Hello! El final llegó dulce. La nueva novela se llama Dificil de vender por Melissa Ecker, no les puedo dejar el argumento porque es un OS**


End file.
